


Проблема

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Arthur Morgan, F/M, Futanari, futanari Sadie Adler, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Он потрясающе пахнет — словно всегда готов к оплодотворению, и этот сладчайший запах настолько соблазнителен, что привлечет кого угодно. Черт, да держать банду от него подальше та еще проблема.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Проблема

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).
  * A translation of [enough of a problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668818) by BARALAIKA. 



Между мясистых бедер у Артура пухленькая, роскошная киска. Киска что надо — крупные губы покрыты густыми волосами, плавно переходящими в поросль на бедрах и животе. Кто бы отказался зарыться в нее лицом? Он потрясающе пахнет — словно всегда готов к оплодотворению, и этот сладчайший запах настолько соблазнителен, что привлечет кого угодно. Черт, да держать банду от него подальше та еще проблема. Артур отходит пописать, и не пойти за ним, не нагнуть его, пока он облегчается за лагерем, — настоящее испытание.

Что же касается Сэди, то ее премиленький член никоим образом не портит образ леди. И из маленькой миленькой штучки вырастает до таких размеров, что легко может потягаться с причиндалами парней. Сэди не стесняется им об этом напоминать. Симпатичные округлые яйца в небольшой мошонке-сумочке аккуратно прижаты к телу, а твердый припухший член тяжело лежит в ладони. Он не то чтобы очень длинный — но довольно толстый и с блестящей округлой головкой, прикрытой тугой, плотно прилегающей крайней плотью; даже Джейку, довольно крупному парню, было тяжело принять ее, а ведь он был не робкого десятка.

Зато киска Артура словно создана для нее. Им двоим достаточно всего пары виски, и вот они уже растеряли всю выдержку и, отчаявшись, соблазнились друг другом; они даже не успевают заметить, как оказываются в лесу за пределами лагеря, с одним лишь фонарем да желанием поскорее раздвинуть ноги. Держа его крепкие бедра разведенными, Сэди совсем не грациозно опускается сверху, потираясь толстой головкой о пухлые нижние губы, и заставляет его раздвинуть их пальцами. Он чертовски мокрый, разве что не ссытся, — но Сэди все равно сплевывает на член... и с рычанием входит.

После рождения ребенка Артур очень растянулся — но в последующие годы никто его не трахал, и он снова стал таким узким, что теперь от того, как член Сэди растягивает его, он стонет, словно течная сучка. Она трахает его, — и жестко, — да так, что вышибает последние остатки мозгов, и, плавясь под ней, Артур только и может думать, что о Сэди, Сэди, Сэди и о том, как обожает ее, как ему хорошо с ней, как сильно он хочет ей угодить, как сильно хочет от нее понести.

Так сильно, что когда она прижимается к нему, Артур обхватывает ее крепкими ногами и целует — голодно, широко открыв рот, а потом отстраняется, принимаясь осыпать ее похвалой. О том, как хорошо она ему делает, _да, верно, вот так, боже, Сэди, это..._

На каждом шлепке тела о тело Сэди трется о его толстый, длинный, налитый тестостероном клитор — столь чувствительный, что Артур успевает кончить раньше. Он низко стонет, сжимаясь вокруг члена так крепко, что Сэди едва может пошевелиться... и ей хватает всего пары яростных толчков, чтобы спустить. Член тычется изнуренную, словно боевой конь, матку, и Сэди сливает в эту старую потаскуху порцию густого девичьего семени. И пока она спускает одну порцию за другой, они целуются — и она готова вот-вот расплакаться от столь диких чувств и столь редкой связи; от того, как Сэди его обожает и как свежа еще боль потери... никак не желающая уходить даже сейчас.

Сэди ничего ему об этом не говорит. Вместо этого она говорит, как он был хорош и что почаще бы у мужчин были пухленькие киски, если от этого они станут более сговорчивы. Артур лишь хмыкает; она приподнимается и с вульгарным хлюпаньем вытекающего семени вытаскивает член... а потом насмешливо кидает ему на грудь платок.

Не пристало портить нечистым семенем столь невинный символ любви... Так что Артур засовывает платок в карман, опускает руку между ног и собирает вытекающее из налитой киски — собирает соки Сэди и обсасывает их прямо с пальцев.

Сэди лишь ухмыляется, заправляя член в штаны — и ускользает в сторону лагеря.


End file.
